a party some beer and feelings revealed
by csciacca939
Summary: This story is during the party well before during and after. couples: william/phoebe, helen/frank, and hint of dylan/christina. please dont be to mean or flame to hard. its my first story ever! and im really excited about it. I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!
1. Chapter 1:Planning

*this story started at Kelley's soccer game right as the decide that they need to throw a party to spilt their parents up. It goes from William, Christina, Dylan, Phoebe, and my point of view. point of view. Couples are Phoebe/William, Helen/frank, and hint of Dylan/Christina*

Planning(chapter 1)

William's Pov

"Okay guys phase 2 I think we just need one more thing to push them over the edge" I said to Phoebe, Christina, and Dylan.

"Oh, uh, have them catch you and Phoebe together?" Dylan said being the stupid idiot he is. If she wasn't my step sister I wouldn't mind that at all but she's my step sister….though she's really attractive. Hell no! I cannot think like that.

"You're really sick," Christina said

"Fine then have them catch "you" and phoebe together" Dylan said. If it wasn't my sister and another girl with phoebe I'd be fine with that. No! Stop thinking like that. "Listen the military ball dinner (I don't remember what it's called) is this weekend and Mrs. Munion has the weekend off."

"Oh two words par and ty," Dylan said Christina gave him a weird look like always.

"Party!" Dylan said to Christina

"Yeah I got that" Christina snapped back

"No it's perfect because mom won't care and frank will hate it'" Phoebe said. God she has a beautiful voice, no!!!!!!!!!!! Man I'm losing it.

"Oh no I can't I have like 100 more of these I need to print out," I said while showing them my class president poster. Dylan's face was of course freaked.

"Yeah for what the class of 59?"

He took the poster from my hand and got out his sharpies. He started drawing on it.

"Imagine this in 3 color spray paint'" I took the poster and it looked really good.

"Yeah and I know some great campaign workers,'" Phoebe said.


	2. Chapter 2:Setting up

Chapter 2 (setting up the party)

Dylan's Pov

"So we should hide all of the breakable items in the house and put them in our rooms oh and we should not let anyone in the rooms we don't need anything gross going on." Christina said. Man she ruins everything it's a party like she'll b able to stop it. Well she's not all bad she's just trying to keep us from getting into for trouble she has a very motherly feeling to her.

Suddenly my phone rang. "what up guys? Yeah well get here a little earlier so we can set up for the show. Alright talk to you later". I'm excited my band gets to do the music.

"So my bands gonna be here in about 2 hrs so we can set up. How are the lights going guys?" I asked Jimmy and Dean.

"Pretty good, this party is gonna be awesome!"

Christina's Pov

It's so cool Dylan has his own band he's a really good musician his band has got to be amazing, I've seen them around school there really cute, Dylan's not bad looking himself.

"CHRISTINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOOK OUT!" I heard Dylan scream. I looked up and some lights were falling. I closed my eyes for the impact. I ended up on the ground away from the lights and something heavy was on me it wasn't the lights. I looked and saw Dylan he pushed me out of the way.

"Oh my god! Dylan you okay?!" asked him.

"Yeah I'm good, how about you?" he said sweetly

"You two okay?" Phoebe asked and William looking concerned.

"So everything set for tonight?" William asked.

Phoebe's pov

"Yeah I believe so just wait for the band and were all set," I said to William. He has such a great smile. God what am I thinking.

"Phoebe we should go get ready" Christina told me as she grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I wonder what I should wear.

(yes I'm changing their outfits)

"So what are you gonna wear Christina?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure all my stuff is really like proper" she said with a sad voice

"But it's cute at least." I said trying to reassure her.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Christina said

"sure what is it?"

"Do you find it gross if a step brther or step sister have a thing for eachother?"

"Well I don't find anything really bad about it I mean you're not blood related, so I don't think is bad. Why?" I asked

"No reason, just asking." She said looking way

"Why do you like Dylan? Be honest I don't care if you do?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"kinda but just forget it he doesn't think that way or see me in that way."

"hmm I think you should wear this skirt, and this black tank. And we'll curl your hair and it will drive Dylan insane." I told her. I know him very well.

"Okay thank you. Hmm let's see this skirt and this top will drive William crazy, well whatever you wear it will drive him crazy." Christina told me

"what are you talking about? I don't like William" I said a little too quickly.

"Yeah you do you 2 are always next to each other." She said.

We got changed and we both looked hot Christina wore a short hot pink loose skirt that went semi up her thighs showing her cheerleader legs. Her shirt was a black tank with a heart and a knife through it with her hair curled in a messy ponytail. Me I wore a denium skirt with a low cut tight shirt that went a little above the top of the skirt and heels my hair was curled we looked pretty hot.

Williams Pov

"So umm what do you think would be cool to wear? I've never had or been to a party like this." I confessed to Dylan who didn't look surprised.

"Well dude I'd say dark jeans and this shirt but have a few buttons from here to here undone show you chest a little." Dylan offered. It didn't look to bad I wonder what Phoebe's wearing. Oh no not again I have got to stop thinking of her I can't be in love with my step sister I mean were not blood related but still she's my step sister.

"So you freaking out over Phoebe?" Dylan asked.

"what are you talking about?" I asked pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Dude know you and Phoebe have a thing for each other so don't hide it and I give you full credit you have balls. And I'll admit if you don't kill me Christina pretty hot herself."

I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Dylan.

"Oh man my bands here see you down stairs!" and with that Dylan was gone.

I sat down on my bed thinking of what Dylan said 'is she attracted to me?' I asked myself. Then Dylan comes in again saying "oh man when you see phoebe you're going to shit yourself!"

What is he talking about I went out of the room and saw Christina who dressed completely different then came Phoebe and my pants became very uncomfortable.

"So let's get this party started!" Dylan said from downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3:The party begins

Chapter 3 (The party begins)

William's pov

Slowly people start coming and things get more and more out of hand. Then I see Phoebe's so called boyfriend come in and kiss Phoebe and a thing of jealousy comes over me but I shake it off cause it won't look right to everyone around me being jealous of my step sisters boyfriend.

"William cool party!" said some random guy

"uh thankx" I turn around and I see 3 tins of beer, I go to Dylan and say "What's this I didn't order any beer?"

"don't look at me I just wanted to break our parents up not go to jail!"

Phoebe's pov

Okay so the parties getting out of hand and what th hell? Where the pizza come from?

"hi I didn't order pizza"

"Well somebody did and someone owes me 349.00 plus tip"

"349.00?!"

"Plus tip" the pizza guy said rudely

"I'll be right back!" and with that I left I have to find jimmy!

*sorry this was short chapter. Some feedback be nice. Let me know if should continue or not, thanks*


	4. Chapter 4: Things heat up

Chapter 4 (things heat up)

*SO BAISCALLY THINGS ARE STARTING TO GO A LITLE TOO CRAZY*

Christina's Pov

"oh gross!" I say as I pick up this dish full of cigarettes and other stuff I don't want to know.

"Yo Christina cool party" Nick said

"oh hey Nick! Phoebe's out trying to raise money for the pizza" I told Nick

"Well maybe I came to see you"

"Really I can't believe your really into me" I said acting all flattered although I really wanted to punch his lights in.

"Your hot why wouldn't I be?" Nick said getting closer.

"I don't know maybe because…." And I spilled the liquid "Phoebe is my sister!" and I turned around to walk away and saw Phoebe there she looked happy yet depressed. We officially made up.

"I'll be upstairs for a little bit if you need me," Phoebe said walking away

"want me to join you? You okay?" I asked she smelled like a little bit of beer "Yeah I'm fine need to figure out how to get money for the pizza can you keep an eye on the younger kids?"

"yeah of course" I said and with that phoebe left. I went to find William but he was impossible to track finally I saw him from a distance. I told him about Phoebe and that I was too busy cleaning some stuff that spilled ott alk to her s I asked if he would.

"yeah of course where is she?" William asked concern in his voice

"She went upstairs, probably to the light house she likes it up there" I told him.

With that William left. I saw Dylan taking a break and I went over to talk to him.

"Hey Dylan great job you guys sound amazing!" I said to him

"Thankx practice would dd that" he said with a smile.

Dylan's Pov

'Shit Christina looks good' I told myself.

"So want to get a drink you look beat?" Christina asked with the million dollar smile.

With that we left for a drink.


End file.
